Darling, Do You?
by ponystripes
Summary: SoRiku  Coffee, a game of Twister, supressed sexual frustration, hidden feelings, Riku, and Sora. Who said dreams don't come true?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: [SoRiku] Coffee, a game of Twister, supressed sexual frustration, hidden feelings, Riku, and Sora. Who said dreams don't come true?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own the song "Saltwater Room" by Owl City.**

**Warnings: For starters, this is rated M for a reason: it's explicitly detailed and there are mentions of cuss words briefly. Also, I have no idea how massages work so bare with me and my lovely imagination, please.**

**

* * *

**

**Darling, Do You?**

_**Time together is just never quite enough.**_

_Cold, rough hands skimmed over heated, tanned flesh as nimble, clumsy fingers trailed down a pale throat, making their way downward, teasing delicate skin on their way. A throaty moan pierced through the air, low and deep as those teasing fingers reached the elastic waistband of silky, forest green boxers and slipped coyly under the band before escaping from under the material and retracing their steps upward until they intertwined themselves in unique silken, silver tresses. _

_A chuckle could be heard as the fingers tugged at the silver locks gently that shimmered with a golden-white hue in the yellow lamplight. "What's wrong, Riku?" A low, teasing voice asked as cerulean orbs locked onto striking aquamarine ones. Riku—the boy with the silken, silver hair—swallowed the needy lump forming in his throat and let his fingers dig into the soft flesh of the tanned boy atop of him, kneading gently at the boy's hips._

"You're_ wrong, Sora, you damn tease." Riku managed to breathe out as the other boy placed feather-dusted kisses along his throat, nipping gently at the sensitive flesh. _

_Sora gave another quiet chuckle, tracing Riku's neck with kisses up to the boy's ear, exhaling hot breath over it before purposely releasing soft, panting moans right next to Riku's ear in a taunting manner as he tugged at Riku's hair once more. Riku's grip tightened, head falling back upon the armrest of the sticky, leather couch they were occupying as a hushed, strained groan was emitted from his now-parted lips. His surreal eyes rolled back into his head when he felt Sora's tongue sneak out and tease the lobe of his ear, fighting back the urge to beg for Sora to stop teasing him._

_A smirk formed on Sora's lips before the boy roughly ground his hips against Riku's aching form beneath him. Sora loved times like these; times when Riku—the arrogant, gorgeous, god that he had the pleasure to label as his 'best friend'—was left without his usual nonchalant control, arching up towards him, yearning for the heated contact that would clench the winding need and longing that they both felt coiling within them hungrily. _

"_Oh? I'm wrong?" Sora questioned, raising an unseen eyebrow as he nipped at the sensitive flesh of Riku's collar bone, eagerly grinding his hips against Riku's once more as he fought back the urge to moan at the delicious friction coursing between their bodies. "Well, then… If that's the case, I can go…" _

_He made a move to release the other boy to stand—as hard as it was to force himself to do so, wanting nothing other than to rendezvous with his best friend beneath him— but Riku let out a frustrated groan, gripping at Sora's waist and snaring his fingers in the boy's soft, mocha tresses before yanking Sora flush against his hard chest, grinding his hips up to dance with Sora's while trapping the younger boy in a passionate kiss that took his breath away._

"_The _only_ place you're going to be going is underneath me." Riku growled out as he pulled away from Sora's lips, trailing hot, openmouthed kisses down to the boy's collar bone. "Where I can kiss you passionately and tease the fuck out of you just like you like to do to me—where I can watch as you tremble beneath me in pleasure, moaning my name over and _over_ again." He spoke his last sentence huskily into Sora's ear with a smirk, flicking his tongue over the incredibly sensitive flesh beneath Sora's lobe and inhaling the unique scent of the ocean and cinnamon— and something else spicy that couldn't be labeled with a name— that was ultimately Sora._

_Sora let out a hitched, breathy moan as his hips involuntarily bucked back against Riku's before he found himself with his back pressed to the surprisingly chilly leather seat beneath them with Riku now on top, his hands exploring everywhere they could reach. Sora shuddered and arched and moaned and let his arms encircle his lover, Riku's name sounding beautifully seductive when it rolled off his tongue in a husky groan when Riku's fingers brushed places that made his insides burn—so much for Sora being in control._

_Riku smirked as he locked his lips to Sora's once more, sweeping his warm tongue over Sora's bottom lip before delving into the depths of Sora's mouth, all the while his fingers dancing down Sora's abdomen, skimming over the clothed, heated member he found further south—_

_

* * *

_

_**When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home.**_

Hot sweat slid delicately down the tanned cheek of Sora's face as the boy groaned softly, tossing beneath the silvery-blue comforter of his bed. His face was contorted into a look of frustration as he continued to thrash about, incoherent sounds rolling out from between his parted lips.

"Ngh," The nineteen-year-old's voice cracked as his feet kicked at the covers. Lids snapping open suddenly with a soft groan, he found himself rolling onto his side with a shudder as he slowly tried to grasp _what _he had just been dreaming about.

A delicate flush had taken over Sora's body completely as he panted to catch his breath. Surely, he hadn't been dreaming about—

He groaned loudly, throwing a toned arm over his eyes before rubbing his temples. Images of pale, gleaming skin flew behind his closed lids —and those _eyes. God_, those familiar, enchanting, aqua eyes. Everything about that dream had been _so real_. Sora felt like he could just feel the softness of Riku's hair, taste the salty-sweetness of Riku's tongue, hear the sound of his best friend's deep, sensual voice groaning in _longing_—

—But it was just a dream.

Sora didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved at that revelation.

With quite the confused sigh, he heaved himself up into a sitting position, glaring out of the window at the sunlight that was knocking at the glass. "_Besides," _He muttered to himself, "I would never, _ever_ be that much of a tease—would I?" He snorted delicately, tossing the too-hot covers off of his half-naked body to stand. "Nah. Definitely not."

When he found it within himself to finally push himself up off of the mattress, he was faced with an annoying problem that he hadn't noticed previously down south. With a semi-embarrassed and annoyed groan, he huffed toward his bathroom.

"I need a nice, cold shower." He shoved the door open, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout, "And some coffee."

* * *

_**What will it take to make or break this hint of love?**_

"Well, good morning, Sora!" A cheerful, feminine voice greeted at the sight of the spiky haired boy. He smiled back at the pretty blonde woman who was sitting quite comfortably behind a dark, oak-wood desk.

"'Mornin', Naminé." Sora replied as he set three plastic cups on the counter of her desk. "'You want one?" He offered, motioning towards the cups. "Mocha frappé."

"Oh, Sora! That's very kind of you." She exclaimed softly, smiling brightly as her delicate fingers wrapped around one of the cups. "Did you just feel like delivering coffee today?"

Nervously, Sora scratched at the back of his neck, offering the girl a lopsided smile. "Well, I woke up in desperate need of some coffee. I had a really… weird dream. I was gonna stop by to see the _expertise_, anyway, since I don't have work today, and figured I'd bring you guys some coffee. I have this horrid knot in my back that I can't get out. 'Must have slept wrong, or somethin'."

"Well, if that's the case," A deep voice cut in, sounding amused, "You came to the right place."

Sora and Naminé both turned to look at the man who had just appeared from behind one of the many wooden doors that were lined along the walls of the office. A small, white towel hung from his lean shoulder. Silvery tresses framed the man's perfect face, a few of those silvery bangs falling into his shimmering, aqua eyes.

Sora felt a light flush flare upon his cheeks, images of his dream drifting into the back of his mind. "Oh—Hi, Riku." He stumbled, smiling to cover up the awkwardness he was feeling. "I brought you coffee."

"I see that." Riku smiled, moving fluidly to grab the cold cup, taking a sip. His lids closed briefly as he savored the flavor. "Thank you. However, we're not supposed to let patients bribe us into giving them massages, Sora. You know that." He murmured with an amused tone, eyes dancing.

Sora swallowed. The sight of Riku's eyes gleaming reminded him of the subconscious desires that had became real in the images of his mind the night before. _Damn dream, _he thought to himself spitefully. The dream didn't help the confusion of unknown feelings he had recently been feeling for his best friend. "Aw, come on, Riku!" He managed to whine out, pushing his thoughts aside, "I'm a special case! Your best friend! _And _I brought you coffee."

Sora let his bottom lip jut out and widened his beautiful blue eyes to give the most irresistible pout _ever. _Riku rolled his eyes at the younger boy.

"_That's _something you'll have to discuss with Naminé. _She's _the one you need to be giving the puppy-dog pout to. She's the receptionist— I'm just the guy who gives the massages." He gave a smirk, sipping on his drink before slipping back into his work room.

Immediately, Sora turned his pout to look at Naminé. "I brought you coffee, Naminé!" He murmured. Naminé giggled softly, setting her drink down.

"I suppose you did." She responded fondly, reaching for the clip board and pen laying upon her desk. "Sign in, then. But don't think that if you always bring us coffee, I'm going to let you in for free." She warned chidingly, "We do have to make some money here."

"Okay!" Sora exclaimed, a grin tampering with his lips as happiness bubbled inside him. He _needed _that massage; his back was _so _tense. He scribbled his name down upon the clip board before handing it back to Naminé. "There you go!"

"Thank you." Naminé smiled back, beckoning for Sora to go on into Riku's room.

* * *

_**We need time, only time.**_

"I can't believe you bribed us into giving you a free twenty-minute massage." Riku muttered as he set up the mat for Sora. "That's _so _illegal. You just gypped us of twenty-five dollars."

"Hey, it worked didn't it? I really need this. Ever since I woke up, I've been so tense. I had the _weirdest_ dream!" Sora replied excitedly, trying to sound repulsed by the dream.

"Weird dream, huh? What about?" Riku asked nonchalantly, motioning for Sora to come near the mat. "Shirt off." He mumbled, his back turned as he searched for his materials.

Sora's breath hitched. "Uh, wha—Oh, right." He was getting a _back_ _massage. _Of course he had to take his shirt off. That was normal. Swallowing, Sora slipped his white t-shirt over his head, shivering slightly as the cold air of the room surrounded his bare flesh. He didn't know why he was so anxious; he and Riku had been best friends since they were three. They had seen each other shirtless—hell, who was he kidding, _naked_—plenty of times.

Riku turned, holding a bottle of oil in his right hand. "Go on, lay down. You want music or something? Some people enjoy it." He asked, setting the oil down on the table next to where Sora's mat was.

Sora exhaled. "Nah, it's fine." He climbed up onto the mat, laying down and getting comfortable, he turned his head to the side so he could look at Riku. "Say, Riku?"

"Hm?" Riku questioned, tossing a towel over Sora's backside as required for all patients. He applied a small amount of oil to his fingers and Sora's back, leaning over his friend.

Sora shivered when the cold liquid touched his skin. When he felt Riku's experienced fingers brush over his shoulders and begin to knead the flesh gently, he felt the breath leave him, along with the question he was meaning to ask.

"_Ah,_" Sora sighed pleasantly, "I always forget how good you are at massages…"

Riku snorted, applying a little more pressure to certain spots on Sora's back that felt _especially _tense—and earned him those little sounds from the boy's parted lips that he secretly adored and wished he had the privilege to hear from Sora _all _the time. "Sora, I work at a _spa_. Giving massages is my _job. _Of course, I'm good at what I do."

"Mmrm," Sora moaned softly, closing his eyes and exhaling contently. Riku gave a small smirk, moving up to Sora's shoulders.

"So," Riku began, "You never explained that weird dream you had?" He questioned, leaning down slightly to knead at Sora's neck. Sora mewed and groaned at Riku's artful work.

"Oh, right—_ah, God_—uhm, it was just… have—have you ever dreamt about having sex?"

The question had escaped from Sora's lips before he had time to think about a way to word it. Riku's hands paused for a second as he raised an eyebrow that Sora couldn't see. Sora had a dream about _sex? Well, _Riku mused, _I'll be damned. _

"Sure," Riku replied, amusement lacing his tone, "Of course, I've _had _sex, too. But you—"

Sora cut him off. "Hey, you stopped!" He whined, arching his back to look up at Riku with a pout. Riku swallowed inaudibly. It was hard enough listening to Sora's gasps without letting them get to his head— both of them —he didn't need the boy _moving. _

"Don't do that." He snapped quietly, pushing Sora back down flat on the mat. "You're supposed to keep your body still and flat."

Sora mumbled something incoherent as Riku began his work once again. Sora scrunched up his nose, letting out a groan before speaking. "So… it's not normal to have sex dreams when you haven't had sex?"

Riku chuckled quietly, the musical sound making Sora shiver. "No, it's normal, Sora. You're _nineteen. _You have hormones. However, being _you, _it is abnormal. You're a prude." He teased, digging his thumbs into Sora's lower back, causing his friend to arch slightly and let out a strangled gasp. "_Damn, _you're tense."

Sora whimpered, biting his bottom lip. "I _told _you I was." He breathed out. "_Arg, _don't _move_." He hissed when Riku's hands began moving up his spine. "Do _that_ again, please." He murmured airily.

Riku held back a hiss. Naughty thoughts were flitting through his brain. Sure, he may have had sex—plenty of times, to be honest, all with protection—but he found the act of caressing his best friend and hearing those _sounds_ with no sexual intent _at all_ the most intimate, sexual thing he'd ever done in his _life—_and he had done some pretty intense sexual things over the years, but those were his dirty little secrets.

"Fine," Riku muttered, sliding his hands back down to that spot that had given him such a wondrous reaction and kneading the tense muscle gently, earning himself a strangled moan of pleasure.

After a moment of silence—except for the sounds of pleased breaths coming from Sora—Sora found the words to speak, once again. "I am _not _a prude." He whispered out, squeezing his eyes shut, his lips parting slightly. "_Man_, you need to give me massages more often."

"I don't work for free, sorry. This is your _one_ and _only_ time." Riku paused, _that sounded incredibly dirty, _"And, uh, yeah, you are Sora. The only person you've ever _kissed _is Kairi, and that was back when you were _seven_ and thought that kissing was some sort of ritual thing."

"It _is _a ritual. You kiss when you get married, don't you? Ritual." Riku didn't respond, but Sora could sense those aquamarine orbs rolling. "Humph. I bet I'd be _great_ in bed."

Riku's motions stopped again before he started laughing, _hard. _"Oh, _Sora!" _He breathed out, unknowingly causing Sora's cheeks to flare at the sound of his name being said like _that_. "You never cease to amuse me." Riku grinned as Sora turned to glare at him. "Who was your dream sex _with_, anyhow?"

At this, Sora's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He turned his face away from Riku as his cheeks became an attractive shade of red. He swallowed audibly, licking his dry lips. "I, uhm, don't know. A stranger."

Riku snorted, lifting his right hand to absently massage Sora's neck once again as his left hand applied pressure to the boy's shoulder blades. Sora gave a content shudder. "You're a terrible liar, " Riku murmured. Sora could hear the grin in his voice. "So, who was it? Kairi?"

Sora squeaked. "No!" He exclaimed, cursing himself. If he had just said 'yes', then Riku might have dropped it. _Damn. _

"No? Hm. Naminé? Even though if it is, I won't lie, it's kind of awkward to think of you having dream sex with my receptionist."

Sora blanched. "Uhm, no. She's pretty and sweet—so is Kairi—but, uh, no."

"Olette?"

"Heiner would _kill _me if I even thought such a thing about her."

Riku chuckled softly. "Considering they're engaged? Yeah. He would." He paused, skimming through names in his head as he found another tense muscle next to Sora's spine and rubbed it expertly. Sora gasped and mewed once again. Riku tried to ignore it. "Er, Selphie?" _Ew. Selphie and Sora? Gross._

"Not even _close." _Sora laughed softly. "Just give it up, Riku."

"Not even close? Why, _Sora_," Riku's voice was dangerously low; teasing. Sora bit back a moan at the seductive tone that he could have _swore _Riku was using. "Was your _incredibly hot, steamy sex—_I'm sure that's what it was, right?—with a _guy_?"

Silence. Riku's eyebrows rose.

More silence. Riku _had _just been joking, sort of.

"Er?" Sora uncertainly replied after a few moments. "I mean, it wasn't really _sex_… Just a really—for a lack of a better term—_sexy _make out session…"

"…You had a dream that you—_you, _of all people_—_had sex—oh, wait, my bad, 'a _really sexy make out session'—_with a _guy?" _Riku was flabbergasted. He didn't know whether to laugh or be angry out of jealousy.

"Uhm." Was all Sora could get out. His body felt ten degrees warmer. _How awkward. _

"Well," Riku broke the awkwardness, "Whoever you were having that _sexy make out session _with must have been a damn good kisser to cause you to come get a _massage_ because it made you so tense."

"He—He was. I mean, it wasn't _just _kissing. It was… other stuff, too. It felt good—in the dream…" Sora couldn't _believe _he was actually telling Riku this. Even though Riku _was _his best friend.

Riku felt the jealousy swelling inside his chest. He cleared his throat, his fingers kneading with just a bit more pressure than they had been previously. "Who was it?" His voice was harsher than he had intended for it to be, but Sora was oblivious to it.

"Not telling."

"Sora—"

A knock on the door interrupted Riku's interrogations. Naminé's soft voice rang through the woodwork. "Twenty minutes is up, Riku. You've got some other customers requesting you."

Riku allowed himself a small smirk at the words 'requesting you'.

Sora, however, pouted. "That's not _fair. _I don't _want_ you to stop, yet…"

Those words made Riku groan audibly for the first time since they had started the massage. The combination of his hidden jealousy and the boy's words and sounds were throwing him overboard.

"I tell you what," Riku sighed from his own irritation, running a towel over Sora's back to wipe away the excess oil. "Our conversation is certainly _not _over, so I'll come over after work and we can continue to discuss your—ahem— _problems_. In turn, I'll continue my work on your back. I get off early today."

Sora felt torn. The offer for a continued back massage was _so _tempting, but the idea of Riku finding out _who _his 'dream sex' had been about didn't sound too hot. Maybe Sora could worm his way out of having Riku find out, though?

Sora smiled, slipping his shirt back on. "Sure, sounds great! See you then!" He exclaimed. Maybe Riku would even forget about their conversation? That'd be _awesome. _Riku returned the boy's familiar enthusiasm with a smirk, his eyes gleaming, catching Sora in a stare that took his breathe away.

The sexual tension in the room was building— whether the two were aware of _that_ fact or not, was something else entirely, however.

Sora slowly waved goodbye, tugging his gaze away from Riku's and exited the room, tossing Naminé a distracted wave and grateful smile along the way. He had the perfect plan for distracting Riku!

* * *

_**When we're apart, whatever are you thinking of?**_

When Sora heard the door to his house swing shut with a soft _thud_, he found himself leaping off the creaky ladder that led up to his attic in a rush, landing unsteadily on his two feet upon the wooden slacks of his hallway floor. He swayed slightly, clutching the square box he had thrown upon his shoulder that he had gone digging for in the dark, dusty depths of his attic to keep it from slipping out of his grasp.

He knew very well who had entered his house. Sora couldn't remember the last time Riku had actually used the doorbell when he visited—or even knocked, for that matter; Riku always tended to believe he had automatic privilege to prance into Sora's home whenever he saw fit because he owned the title of 'Sora's best friend'.

"Sora?" Riku slung his leather jacket over the matching black leather couch of Sora's living room as he called for his friend. With a beaming smile, Sora stuck his head out of the hallway, stumbling into the living room with his package.

"Hi, Riku." Sora greeted, dropping the box delicately upon his sofa—he tried to ignore the thoughts of his dream and the relevance of that sofa to his dream as he did so—and looked up at Riku to meet his questioning gaze. "I found that game of Twister I'd been looking for! I thought we could play?"

Sora's ulterior motive: distract Riku from thoughts of dreams and Sora's nonexistent sex life.

Riku blinked. "When were you looking for Twister?"

A light flush snuck across Sora's cheekbones and he chewed at his bottom lip gently, playing with the end of a soft strand of his brunette locks nervously. Riku mentally saved the image of the brunette at that moment into a file inside his mind, dubbing it:_ the cutest thing ever. _"Uh, a while back. I've had the urge to play it for, uhm, a while. Yeah."

Riku raised an eyebrow, noting Sora's odd behavior. Deciding it would be best to not point it out, he motioned to the box. "Well… Okay, then. Let's play? I just figured you'd want me to finish your massage." He pointedly left out the concept of Sora's mysterious dream.

"I do!" Sora exclaimed in a rush. "But that can come after a game of Twister. I'll need you to work out my kinks after bending in abnormal ways!"

Riku's mind went into overdrive of very _bad _thoughts of Sora bending in abnormal ways.

"Right." Brushing silver locks out of smoldering green eyes, Riku gave a small smile. "This is going to be a disaster."

A moment of silence passed before Sora smiled cheekily, grabbing Riku's hand and dragging him towards the open space of his living room. "You're probably right, Riku. Let's do it!"

* * *

_**If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?**_

_Right hand red. _

It was Riku's turn. The two had been playing the game for approximately ten minutes by that point—and Sora _and _Riku were both twisted in abnormal ways.

Sora was on all fours, one foot placed upon a yellow dot in the right hand corner of the Twister sheet, the other bent at the knee and setting upon a blue one closer to his chest. His right arm was crossed over his left arm, placed upon a green dot to the left of his body, while his left palm was holding the majority of his body weight up on a red dot in front of him.

Riku was facing the ceiling, his body bent in a bridge-like position _beneath _and diagonal Sora's body. One of his legs was intertwined above Sora's and arched to reach a green dot somewhere far away, while his other foot was underneath his butt, bent in an uncomfortable position upon a red dot. His left hand was comfortably placed somewhere near and easy to reach on a blue dot, while his right hand was preparing to move.

"Er, hey, Sora. Mind moving your left hand?"

"No! If I take my hand off I'll lose!"

"That's the point."

"…Loser. Just go!"

With a frustrated expression, Riku arched his back to support himself better, his chest skimming against Sora's lightly as he threw his body weight to his right, catching himself with his right hand that was now placed upon the same red dot as Sora's left hand. Riku's palm pressed upon the top of Sora's hand, distracting Sora from the sound of the digitized voice telling him to move his left foot to a yellow dot.

Sora closed his eyes momentarily, swallowing hard. Riku was currently semi-holding his hand _and _had his chest pressed against Sora's—even though Riku didn't have much choice considering the matter at hand and their awkwardly abnormal positions.

So much for Sora using the game to distract them both from the thought of his dream.

"Uhm, what did the machine say I had to do?" Sora breathed out, chancing a glance down at his friend beneath him. Given Riku's position, he had no way to hold his head up without straining his neck, so the silver haired boy had his head thrown back, exposing the pale, sensitive skin of his throat to Sora's gaze.

"Left foot yellow." Riku managed to groan out, feeling very uncomfortable. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sora ignored the heat coiling in his abdomen and lifted his left foot, scooting it to the nearest yellow dot with a grunt.

_Unfortunately_ for Riku, that yellow dot just so happened to be in a very compromising place between his legs.

Sora didn't notice until it was too late. Because he had followed the directions of the digitized voice, he found his left leg bent even further at the knee to the point that his kneecap had brushed Riku. He didn't notice, however, _where _it brushed.

That is, until Riku gave a quiet moan of surprise at the sudden jolt of heat that flashed through his body at the unintended nudge of Sora's knee to his groin.

At the sound of Riku's low moan, Sora froze, glancing down at the place his leg was touching. With a squeak, his face became red as he sputtered an apology. "_Riku! _I'm sorry! Ohmygod!"

Riku ran his tongue along his teeth, closing his eyes and fighting back the urge to grind up against Sora's knee. "It's f-fine, Sora. Just. Move. Your leg. Please."

His request was chopping and airy; restrained. Sora gave a small pout. "_But Riku! _If I move, I'll lose…"

Riku gave another groan. "_Sora," _The word was harsh. He threw his head up to lock eyes with the younger boy above him who's face was still an attractive shade of red. "I freakin' forfeit. _Move." _

With a surprised glint to his cobalt orbs, Sora wasted no time leaping off of the Twister mat and onto the carpet at Riku's words. As soon as Sora was a good five feet away, Riku let himself collapse onto the Twister platform, finding the decency to roll onto his stomach to hide his now obvious arousal from Sora's accidental touch as he buried his face in the crook of his arm with a confused sigh.

"I'm sorry..." Sora whispered, swallowing hard. It was difficult to keep his control.

"'Not your fault, Sor'." Riku murmured, shifting his face to look at Sora, resting his cheek upon his arm. He gazed at Sora through thick lashes, his eyes hazy. "It's that game's fault."

"Erm, right." Sora blushed and glanced at the carpet before offering a small smile. "If it makes you feel any better, I had that problem this morning." He laughed softly, motioning toward Riku's lower half.

He was trying his hardest not to believe that Riku's arousal had been caused because of _him, _but instead, was caused by the contact of his knee to Riku's groin—after all, it was a sensitive organ; it could become erect by many things.

"Oh?" Riku smirked, despite his predicament. His problem was starting to go away, slowly. "You had the problem of having a hard on caused by your best friend?"

Sora felt his breath hitch in his throat, swallowing thickly. He hadn't meant it _that _way!

Or, maybe he did.

Either way, questions and fear filled Sora's mind. Did that mean that Riku's problem had been caused by Sora himself, and not just the brush of his knee? Did that mean Riku _liked_ him?

_Oh, God. _

"Erm," Sora stuttered over his words, looking anywhere but Riku, "Ye—No. I mean, like, the problem. The—The being turned on part. I just, you know, and… yeah. That's right. Not what you thought. No. _Yeahhh_…"

Riku couldn't stop himself from busting into hysterical laughter. "Sora!" He exclaimed when he sucked in a breath, "You make _no _sense!"

Sora gave a childish pout, "Jerk." He mumbled. "You know what I meant!"

Riku raised a thin eyebrow, propping his head up on his hand and cocking his head to the side. "Actually, no I don't. Do explain, would you?"

"I meant that I woke up with a _hard on_, you idiot." Sora muttered, glaring. Riku's eyebrows rose mischievously, slightly surprised by Sora's blatant words.

"Oh, _oh. _That's right. You had that dream about having a '_sexy make-out session' _with a guy." Riku pushed himself up into a sitting position at that point, smirking teasingly. "Didn't you want to tell me who that person was?"

"No."

"Aw, Sora. Come on!"

"Nope!"

Sora crossed his arms and looked away, puffing his cheeks out in a huff of embarrassment and nervous nausea. He heard a rustle of fabric—Riku's clothing—and saw a blur of movement in his peripheral vision—Riku moving—before he turned his head to see Riku sitting much, _much _closer than he had been a second before.

"_Sora," _Riku leaned forward, his voice low and alluring, "Please tell me who it was?" He was dangerously close to Sora's neck, his breath dancing over the skin teasingly. Sora's lips parted slightly, his eyes widening as he suppressed a whine.

Sora's voice was shaky when he spoke more words of defiance, "_N-No, Rikuu…"_

Leaning closer, Riku's bangs brushed the side of Sora's cheek as his breath glanced across Sora's ear hotly. "Don't make me," Riku gave a dramatic pause, chuckling lowly as he reached up, dragging a finger cautiously down the other side of Sora's neck, earning himself a squeak and audible swallow from his friend, "Make you tell me." He finished his sentence offhandedly, his voice dropping to a whisper.

Sora felt his blood boiling. Sexual tension and tangled emotions was lacing through the air, twining around the two sitting upon the carpeting of Sora's living room. Sora dared to turn his head to look over at Riku, who simultaneously looked up at Sora through his long lashes, a seductive smirk lacing his features. Sora's lids drooped slightly as his tongue darted up to lick parched lips, earning Riku's attention.

"I—" Sora began, choking on his words, getting lost in the masseurs' surreal gaze, "It—You—_God, _Riku. Your _eyes!" _

Sora leaned in slightly, mesmerized in Riku's captive gaze. Riku raised his eyebrows slightly, poking his tongue out between his teeth before chuckling softly, the hand that had been resting upon Sora's neck sliding up to tease the lower strands of the boy's hair at the back of his neck. "It was me, Sora?" He leaned in again, his breath teasing the younger boy's cheek now, "What about my eyes?"

"Yes," Sora closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the feel of Riku's hands playing with his hair, sending shivers up his spine, "You—It was you. It was—_Riku!" _

Riku didn't need to hear any more. With a smile set upon his lips, he brought his face down to Sora's neck once more, nudging his nose against the skin, moving upward until he was close enough to Sora's earlobe to bring it into his mouth, sucking on it sensually. Sora let his head roll to the side, a soft moan escaping his throat as he slid his hands up Riku's thighs without realizing it, clawing and kneading gently at the clothed flesh.

Riku gave a quiet hiss at the feel of Sora's hands so close to his heated member, pulling his head away from Sora for a moment to compose himself. "_Fuck, _Sora." He groaned, tugging at Sora's hair a little harsher than intended. Sora released a louder moan at the pull, panting softly as heat flared through his veins.

Without thinking, Riku shifted upon his knees. He then slid his hands down to Sora's hips, lifting the boy lithely and crushing him upon his lap, letting them fall to the floor with Sora on top, Riku gripping his hips. "You've been driving me crazy," Riku continued, his voice low as he let a gentle kiss slip from his lips and onto Sora's jawbone. "So, tell me, what exactly happened in that dream of yours?"

Sora gave a groan of longing, whining as he grinded his hips down upon Riku's before he comprehended his actions. "Shirtless," Sora began breathlessly, a small smirk forming on his lips as he fully took in the though that he was on _top_ and in turn in _control_.

Leaning down, Sora let his lips brush against Riku's ear as he spoke, "Like _this." _Sora trailed his hands down Riku's chest, gripping the hem of his shirt and slipping it up off the silverette's head without blinking. Riku groaned as Sora trailed his fingertips back up his now exposed skin.

"Yeah?" Riku breathed out, swallowing hard when he noticed the mischievous glint to Sora's eyes.

Sora nodded. "Mhm. We were on the couch, but this works, too…" He paused, doodling little drawings on Riku's chest tauntingly. Riku arched into the boy's soft, alluring touch, letting his lids slip shut momentarily until he felt the heat of Sora's lips upon his neck.

Sora grazed his teeth gently over Riku's skin—briefly, he let the thought that _hey, this isn't as hard as I thought it would be_ slip through his mind; he had thought he'd always be extremely shy his first intimate experience—and pulled away to gaze down at Riku, a loving and needy look upon his face.

"And we were kissing," Sora continued, tilting his head slightly, "And touching, and teasing, and—" Riku groaned out Sora's name as he met Sora's gaze, "I think you get the point."

Riku smirked, slipping a hand up Sora's back and into his hair once again, "Yeah, I do." He yanked Sora down slightly, until their faces were inches apart, "And I fucking love you, just so you know."

With that, Riku crashed his lips to Sora's, earning himself a happy moan of approval.

Sora didn't have to verbally respond; the beating of his heart—and the throbbing of _other _areas—did the talking for him:

_I fucking love you, too._

_**So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?**_

_**All the time, all the time.**_

_-fin-_

* * *

_Aww. Cute endings for the win! I want to write a sad fic, but I'm too fluffy and romantic to create such a thing. Maybe._

_I had a BLAST writing this! Especially the Twister scene and thereafter. Ooh and the dream scene! _

_Welp, I hope you enjoyed this… Whatever it is. Review if you feel the need. _

_Love, always._

_Shoe._


	2. Extra!

Hi, everyone!

This isn't exactly a new chapter, sorry to let you know. I'm posting this as a "new chapter" for all of my fics.

Why?

Because the link I'm going to attach is really important! It's an original story I'm writing that I'm entering into a contest for (scholarship money). Since you guys are all extremely awesome and have taken the time to read my fanfics, I was hoping that posting the link to my original work here would help advertise it. I need votes! So if you read it and enjoy, please vote for my story, become a fan, or leave a comment! It's highly appreciated! And while I'm working on my original work, I will be working on mini fics to continue to post up here, so don't worry!

Thank you, and please enjoy!

The link (if not clickable, please copy and paste; it should take you to a page with the story called "Evil Angel". That's mine! If it doesn't take you there, you can always go to text and search for it!) I was notified that the link wasn't appearing previously, so hopefully it will show up now; you'll just have to take the spaces out of the link:

Http :/ www. text novel . Com / story / Evil-Angel / 6629 /

As always,

Love,

Shoe


End file.
